The Mane Games 1
by Rikashu
Summary: A Horror Fanfic part 1. If requested I will continue. I've had this written for awhile, but never continued it.


Daniel Mooney aka Rikashu

The Mane Games

Prolouge:  
Here comes a tale not for the faint of heart, Or for those reading in the dark.  
For tonight will be some's last. Now that you know the story of the past.  
A demonic game set by one of hate. Dreams shall haunt you in hours of late.  
So now that the warning was said one time. Please now, weak ones, overt your eyes.

Chapter one: A party of none

A dark filled room was awakened by blinding floresent lights. The room was cruedly decorated by rusty balloons, streamers, and other assortments of party favors colored in dark faded patterns. A platform stood, blocked off by steal walls inwhich formed a maze. A question mark shape that bent upwards at the top. They were also decorated but this time with a more sinister pattern of dark crimson laughs. The word "HA" stained the walls. At each corner of the maze was a spike, erected out of the ground. Two inches from the tip were rusted squares, like little platforms of their own for the spikes. After the final strech of the laughter maze was a doorway, reading a statement. "Freedom is no laughing matter." The door was unlocked and only a push away from the room behind it. The top of the door was holding sharp yet rusted knives for a unknown purpose.

A slight groan came from the platform at the begining of the maze. The pink haired pony's eyes flutttered open, strained by the bright lights. Her blue eyes scanned the room, taken in the room and it's ominous decors. She then tried to call out but found it hard to speak. inspecting her neck to find three string tied tightly around it. At the end of each string was a balloon, tauntilly colore blue, yellow than blue again to resemble her cutie mark, except they were splattered with some dark crimson liquid that the pony rather had not given to much thought to. The pink pony began to panic slightly, her breathing became heavier as she struggled against the strings. "Help! Anypony? These hurt, please help!"

Her pleads were interuppted by a television screen flickering on. A picture of a dark hooded mare was presented on the screen. The face being dark enough to hide its identity. It began to talk in a low, dark, and ominous voice unlike anypony ever had. "Hello Pinkie. This maze was made just for you. You say that the best thing to do is laugh in the face of danger, but now you must laugh in the face of must navigate this maze using the baloons around your neck to carry you. Fans assorted around the room will activate to blow you along your path. These are voice activated by laughs in which you have time for at the spikes set across the maze. You must step on these to unchocke yourself and laugh. If you do not however. These walls surronding the maze will burn through your coat and skin one by one. Laugh is the key to survival Pinkamena, this should be easy for you."

Pinkie stared helplessly at the television as its screen went blank. The sound of machines harmonized as they came to light. Begining with heating tubes along the steal walls glowing, radiating with heat. The walls sizzling off any moisture it acumulated as it rested. Next joined the industrial sized fan behind her. The gust it created began tugging at Pinkie's neck, dragging her off of her platform, chocking her as she floated off the ground. Her hooves began to grasp at her neck, not able to give her any relief. Her Eyes overted to the spike approaching. Flailing her legs, desperatly reaching for the spike. Pinkie stepped on it with her right hoof unchoking herself, but jabbing the center of her hoof all the way till she reached the small square. Blood flowed out of the severed tissue in streams, pooling at the base. Instead of laughing as her torturer warned her to do, Pinkie gasped, taking in a big breath. Her ballons however did not stop. Tugging her hoof of of it. Pinkie bit her lip as she jabbed the spike into the front of her left hoof. Blood dripping down the spike in streams as she let out a desperate, laugh through the tears trailing down her cheeks.

The humming of the industrial fan to her right joined the harmonized machinery. It's wind forced the ballons left continueing down the path though being too late for Pinkie to remain untouched. The fan from the start gave her enough momentum to send her into the front wall. The walls sizzling through the rim of all four of her hooves. She forced herself away from the wall in a strong push, her coat chared black and coated in caramellized blood. Pinkie bit her bottom lip down, trying to compesate the pain. The push forced her back on the trail, slowing as she came to the next spike, the laughter surrounding it now looking demonic in Pinkie's eyes. Pinkie lowered her head in dispair looking at the spike come closer. Her mane slowly deflated the closer she got to the spike.

As Pinkie stepped onto the spike ripping through the burnt hoof, Her straight mane layered over a blood curdling smile. As her hoof reached the square, Pinkamena let out a loud laugh, echoing through the bloody party room. This demonic laugh setting off the third fan safely continuing her down her path. The fan forcing her off the spike and her laugh to a stop. Her eyes now wide with shrunk pupils focused on the close third spike. Her face still in a twisted smile. She desperatly swung for the spike speeding herself closer and bringing the back of her left hoof down on it, praticly standing up already, her laugh continuing. The fourth fan cam alive before Pinkamena even reached it. This off set the course. The fourth fan prematurly blew Pinkamena into the corner it was supposed to make her avoid. A three inch slant of burnt raw skin showed from the right of her waist down.

Pinkamena was brought along the longest part of the maze. A teasingly long, straight pathway. One more spike at the end of the trail and the end near. Pinkamena's hoofs were coated a dark crimison red, blood was leaving a trail on the floor below her. She looked up at the last spike, still yards away. Her eyes widened. The grin she wore sagging into a frown. Her front hooves pawwing at the restraints, straining herself for air. Pinkamena shook her hooves violently through the air. Blood splattered on the walls, adding a sizzle to the harmonized indurstial noises.

Pinkamena's bottom hooves caught the walls multiple times, burning through her blood soaked coat. The pain was overcame by the adreniline, pumping through her veins. Her eyes focused on the spike approaching. She swung her hooves back and forth, bringing it closer and finally jabbing the back of her right hoof in one bloody spurt. Quickly forcing her hoof down until she could let out all the air stuck inside of her lungs in quick laughing bursts. The last fan harmonizing in a song that seemed to relieve pinkie of all her pain, and blowing her off the spike. The strings that held Pinkie in the trap were severed by the blades that made their home on top of the doorway.

Dropped onto the ground, Pinkie gasped loudly, her red bloodshot eyes slowly returning to their white color but in a more dull, scared stare. She laid on the ground for a few minutes, breathing in with massive heaves. She began to slowly wobble out of the bloodly pool that slowly accumulated around her, her chest heaving and her head pounding. She flipped her blood stained mane out of her face. She pushed the door open looking around into the small rectangular room. A rust stained room that sent chills down Pinkie's spine. Six other doorways in the room stood out, one read "Salavation" in the same bloody font that her wall of laughter was decored.

Pinkamena fell to the cold, white tile floor. Starting a slow weeping as she stared at the doorways. Waiting for someone to come help her. The helplessness and true pain of her injuries finally getting to her as her adreniline faded.

Chapter 2: Rainbow no more.


End file.
